


Some Of The Best Works Are Untitled

by SammiB



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after 4x12. Ian Goes Missing and this is the begining of the end for the Gallaghers and especuially Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey turned the door knob slowly. He peeked into the room to check on Ian. 

"Ian?" Mickey called. He looked into the room. There was no sign of the depressed boy on the bed. Mickey went to check the bathroom. 

"Ian?" He pushed open the door without knocking. Kenyatta turned his head. 

"Jesus Christ," Mickey shielded his eyes with his hand and looked away. 

"You seen Ian?" Mickey asked. 

"He left an hour ago." Kenyatta started to wash his hands. Mickey stared at him. 

"Well where'd he go?"Mickey asked. Kenyatta shook his head. 

"How would I know?" Kenyatta replied. Mickey could feel the anxiety seep into his body. 

"He just up and left, and you didn't ask where?" Mickey's voice raised. 

"Not my boyfriend, not my problem." Kenyatta pushed Mickey away and walked past. 

"Where the fuck did he go?" Mickey cursed under his breath. 

...

"How's he?" Fiona asked when Mickey called her. Mickeys breath was quick and shallow in the winter wind. 

"He's gone." Mickey choked out. He walked down the street looking in every direction for a glimpse of Ian. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Fiona started to pace. Mickey cursed again. 

"Like he fucked disappeared. He's not at my house or yours. I don't know where he is." Mickey wiped his eye with the palm of his hand. 

"I'll call everyone. Get them looking. Go by the club, the alibi, anywhere you can think of; there's no telling where his head is at right now." Fiona instructed. Mickey pushed back his tears and ran towards the rub and tug. 

...

"I checked everywhere, called every hospital. No sign of him." Debbie shook her head and collapsed on the couch. Mickey and Fiona paced back and forth past each other. 

"Fairy tale?" Debbie asked.

"He's not there." Mickey said without stopping. Lip busted through the front door. 

"You were supposed to watch him." Lip said charging for Mickey. He grabbed him by the collar. Mickey couldn't look him in his face. He knew that was his job and now Ian was nowhere to be seen. 

"Did u check that old house where he was staying with Monica?" Lip shoved Mickey away and looked at Debbie. She shook her head. 

"Maybe he went to Ned. He always seems to go there when things happen." Lip nodded and started for the door. Fiona stopped him. 

"Mickey and I will go." Lip scoffed. 

"Are you kidding me? He lost Ian!" Lip yelled at Fiona. He shook his head. 

"If anyone's gonna go for him. It gonna be me." Fiona stopped him by the shoulder. 

"Lip I need you here. I think I might lose my mind if I stay here. Besides whether he's manic or depressed; Mickey would be helpful." Lip relaxed and walked into the kitchen. 

"Let's go." Fiona started and Mickey followed. 

...

"Hey, Dr.Lishman. How've you been?" Fiona asked. He covered his boxer brief body with his robe. 

"Good?" Ned said back. Mickey grew impatient. He pushed Fiona back. 

"Hey!" Fiona said. Mickey sized him up. 

"U seen Ian?" Mickey asked. Ned shifted awkwardly in place. Mickey shook his head. 

"That's a yes." He pushed the old man back and charged into the room. He went behind the back and saw Ian on the king sized bed a thin sheet covering up his lower half. Mickey knew that he wasn't wearing anything under. He started to fume. 

"Ian?" Fiona called caressing his face trying to wake him up. Mickey took notice of the prescription bottles on the bedside table along with a few line of cocaine. Mickey looked at Ian his left arm hanging off the bed and back at the doctor. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Mickey roar grabbing the man by him collar. 

"He's just sleeping. He came a couple hours ago. We talked and did other stuff."Ned smiled weakly. Mickey couldn't believe it. 

"Other stuff?" He scoffed back. Mickey punched Ned right in the face. 

"Stay the fuck away from him you geriatric pedophile." Mickey kept hitting till his arms were anchors. 

"Mickey!" Fiona yelled for the third time in a row. He looked back at her.   
She shook violently. Her eyes red with tears ready to fall. 

"He's not breathing!" She said starting to call 911. 

 

AN: let me know what you think. if alot of people want I'll continue.


	2. 2

"Ian Gallagher?" The nurse called out. Fiona, Mickey, Lip, Debbie, and Carl ran towards the nurse.

"Is he okay?" Fiona asked impatiently. The nurse nodded.

"We just finished pumping his stomach. He's a little out of it right now. But you can go in and see him. The doctor will be with you shortly." Fiona smiled at the nurse and walked in everyone followed.

Mickey's POV

He was like a ghost on that bed. I've never felt so guilty in my life. Maybe if I had stayed with him...,

Maybe if I had just agreed with Fiona when she said he needed to be hospitalized. He would be back to normal back to himself. I can barely look at him so I turn away.

"How're you feeling?" Fiona asks. She's halfway on the bed. Ian nods.

"I'm sorry. I made you worry. All of you." He's looking at me but I can't turn around. Lip's holding a sleeping Liam.

"Feel bad?" He whispers so only I can hear. Why does he always have to be a dick?

"Good." Lip says with a small smile that quickly fades when he looks at his brother.

"Tired?" Debbie asks. Ian nods yes. Fiona takes that as the sign to leave. They each take a turn hugging Ian and saying I love you.

...

And then there were two.

Mickey looks at Ian. Ian looks at Mickey. Both unable to say what's on their mind.

"I don't know what to say." Ian says. Mickey closes the distance between them and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Mickey smirks.

"For what exactly? For sleeping with that geriatric viagroid or for consuming random pills like Halloween candy?" Ian laughs clutching his stomach.

"Ow."

"That's what you get." Mickey smiles. Silence fills the room. Ian plays with the IVs attached to his arm.

"How's Yev? Mickey raises his eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Your son." Mickey smiles.

"All that woman does is hate you and you nickname our child." Mickey can't help but laugh.

"She's not just some 'woman', she's your wife." Ian shrugs his shoulder. Mickey scratches his forehead.

"Wife, baby momma; whatever you want to call her. She's still a bitch." Ian flinches.

"I don't care, I like her."

...

"The drugs sinking in?" Lip asks. Ian cracks up hard and loud.

"I can't ...stop ...laughing." Ian says between short breaths. Ian stops when two MPs knock on the door.

"Ian Clayton Gallagher,"They begin. Lip starts for the officer who takes Ian hand and cuffs him to the bed but is apprehended by the other.

"Let the fuck go." Lip yells.

"You're under arrest for identity theft and attempted robbery." Lip struggles under the grip of officer.

"I'm not pressing charges." Lip says. Ian stays silent the whole time.

"That's not up to you." Say the officer who arrested Ian. The other officer lets go of Lip with a shove.

"We'll be in touch." He says as they walk out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	3. 3

Fiona's POV

I still can't believe it. They want to arrest Ian. I'm looking at him watch tv. I regret the day I said that he looks more like mom than the rest of us. Their similarities run blood deep. He laughs at the tv. How can he be so relaxed when he's cuffed to a hospital bed.

A woman knocks on the door. I tell her to come in.

"I'm Maria Sanchez, I'll be defending your brother." I shake her hands and she shakes Ian's. He's not even paying her any mind.

"Mr. Gallagher?" She asks. Ian doesn't respond.

"Ian." I call to him. He's more focused on what's on the tv than what's going on. I grab the remote from off his lap and turn it off.

"Hey," Ian responds.

"Pay attention. Do you understand that you're in deep shit?" I ask him. He looks at the lawyer then at me.

"The military want to throw me in jail because of a little prank." He laughs. This isn't funny.

"It's more than that." The lawyer says.  
"They're saying you do 5 years minimum. State prison." I gasp. Ian doesn't even flinch.

"What are our options?" I tuck my hair behind my ear. She straightens in place.

"Either you do 5 years or you plead guilty due to mental disease or defect. You said bipolar disorder runs in you family." I nod yes.

"If you plead guilty you would do a couple months in a psychiatric facility, you will have a record until you're 18." Sounds better than jail time.

"We'll do that then." I tell her.

"No." Ian's voice is hard and stern.

"No?" I look at him.

"No, if I do that then it would be admitting that I'm crazy." Ian explains. I take his hand.

"You're not crazy. We all know it. But this will get you the help that you need. You're bipolar, Ian." He pulls his hand away from mine.

"I'm not doing it." He shakes his head.

"Well, it's not up to you. You're still a minor so the decisions up to you." The lawyer pulls out her card and hands it to me.

"Tell me when you decide." She walks out.

...

Mickey paces in the kitchen.

"I met with the lawyer today." Fiona says.

"What'd she say?" Lip asks.

"Either he goes to jail for 5 years or he plead not guilty and gets sent to a psychiatric facility." Mickey hates both options.

"The answer is pretty simple." Lip nods his head. Fiona opens the fridge.

"Its not that easy. He'd rather go to jail." Fiona scoffs.

"This is bullshit." Mickey storms out.

...

"Wake up." Mickey shakes Ian awake.

"Hey-" Ian starts

"Are you fucking crazy? You'd rather go to prison than get help." Mickey yells.

"If it means proving my sanity yes." Mickey shakes his head at Ian.

"What are you trying to prove? That you aren't your mother? Look, I don't know what happened to her but you can't change who your parents are." Mickey sighs.

"They don't make you who you are, Ian. All they did was make you." Ian sighs sinking back into the bed.

"So what, I take the deal. Go to some nut house for a while; then what?" Micky shrugs his shoulders.

"Beats sharing a cell with my dad." Mickey says.

...

"Ian Clayton Gallagher, do you agree with the sentencing." The judge asks.

"Yes, your honor. I admit that I have a problem and am willing to get help." Ian says standing up straight. The judge nods in acceptance.

"Okay." The gavel slams down hard. Ian turns and gives everyone a hug.

"I'll see you soon." He calls out as he's escorted out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	4. Shooting Stars

"Hi, we're here to see Ian Gallagher." Fiona smiled at the lady at the front desk. Lip, Mickey and Fiona started the routine of taking out their IDs. They didn't need the lady to tell them.

"I'm sorry, but Ian Gallagher isn't allowed visitors at this time." She said. Mickey pushed himself to the desk.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked. The intimidated nurse pointed at the head orderly.

...

"We have a zero tolerance for sexual acts between patients." The head orderly said.

"He knows the rules. You probably have the wrong person." Lip says as they follow her into her office. She sits down and turns on the tv.

Lip's POV

"Apparently not." She says as the security tape rolls.

Ian's back hits the wall and some guy is on him in seconds. He goes in for a kiss but Ian turns at the last minute. His eyes are low, drugged out. He kisses his cheek then starts kissing down his neck.

The man slowly lowers to his knees.

"Ok, ok. I think we all know what happens next." I shield my eyes away from my brother getting a hummer with my hands and turn away.

"Are you sure? I mean it gets better." She asks with a lusty smile. This freak must get off on those type of things all the time.

I catch a glimpse of Mickey from the corner of my eyes. He's fuming, red, angry.

He slams his hands down on the table.

"I want his fucking name." He says slow and threatening like any south side thug.

"I can't do that. You can see Ian next week." She doesn't even flinch. I mean she should be used to it by now; working with a bunch of psychos.

Fiona pulls Mickey away and we leave. God, why did Ian have to be such a slut? I laugh a little and Mickey snarls at me.

...

Ian was released a few weeks later.

"Hey Mick," Ian walked up to Mickey on the sidewalk. Ian still looked the same. Still had red hair, freckles, pale skin. Alien looking. Mickey tried hard not to run and tackle him into a hug and kiss. He sucked in a deep breath and walked towards him cooly.

"Sup." Mickey said with a small smile. Ian had on his grin. The same one he wore when that fat faggot tried to touch his cock at fairy tale and they ended up kissing.

Ian didn't say anything. Just pulled Mickey into the nearest alley and kissed him.

"Missed you." Ian said in his ear. Mickey relaxed and kissed him back.

"I visited you all the time." Mickey laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"I missed touching you," Ian said pulling them close again.

"Kissing you." Ian leaned down and captured mickeys lips.

"Your smell." Ian buried his nose into mickeys black hair. Mickey flusteredly pushed Ian away again.

"Ok, Casanova." They stared at each other for a long time. Finally realizing how far they'd come over the last three years. Push and pull. That was their thing. Mickey always pushed Ian away and Ian always pulled him closer. That was their thing.

...

"So what was it like?" Mickey asked as they walked on the baseball field to the dugout. Their dugout.

"At first it was scary. Then I just blended in. The food was the worst part." Ian shivered at the memory.

Mickey opened his beer took a sip and handed it to Ian. He shook his head.

"Can't." Ian sighed. He missed the buzz and warmth that alcohol gave his body. But if he drank on his meds who knows what would happen to him.

" I forgot something." Mickey smirked slyly. He brought is knee to Ian's nuts.

"What the fuck?" Ian groaned. Mickey pushed Ian onto the grass. He fell with another groan.

"That's what you get for letting some psycho suck you off." Mickey said looking down at Ian in pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ian groaned. Mickey kicked him softly on the butt.

"Don't play with me, Gallagher. Did you let him fuck you too?" Ian sat up on the grass.

"Side effect: memory loss,confusion." Ian smiled at Mickey.

"Would you believe me if I said I thought he was you?" Mickey stuck up his middle finger.

"Fuck you." Mickey sprawled himself out on the artificial grass.

"What now?" Mickey asked as he stared at the dark Chicago sky.

"I got to go back to school." Mickey  
Looked at Ian to see if he was serious. He was.  
"Can't work at the club. I actually got to sleep now." Ian laughed as he leaned back on the grass carpet.

"Gonna ask for your job back from Towelhead? " Mickey asked. Ian reached behind him to feel mickeys face. His left ear touching Ian's right.

"Jesus, wanna spread out a blanket and look for fucking shooting stars?" Ian mocked. Mickey laughed.

"Fuck off." Mickey whispered. They laid on the cool grass passing a cigarette back and forth as Mickey took sips of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Morning." Ian said as he put the last pancake with the rest. Fiona rubbed her weary eyes.

"You're up early." Ian shuffled back and forth in the kitchen. Fiona started to worry. She walked to the cupboard where Ian's meds were.

"U take any?" Ian sipped his coffee qq and nodded. Fiona shrugged it off. She trusted Ian. She knew he cared about his health more than she did.

"I just went to bed early last night." Ian peeked into the living room. Mickey stirred.

"Mickey still here?" Ian nodded again. For weeks Mickey was camping out on their couch, sometimes in Ian's bed.

"Does it bother you as much as it bothers me?" Ian asked with a smile. Fiona sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Doesn't it make you feel better? Knowing he's right here. By your side." Fiona started to drift. Ian picked up that she was talking more about Jimmy/Steve than Mickey.

"He's tiptoeing. You all are. Walking on eggshells around me. Waiting for me to... I don't know. No, it doesn't make me feel better. I need space." Ian muttered out the last part.

"Morning." Mickey yawned as he sat down and helped himself to breakfast. Ian cleared his throat and got up.

"I gotta go." He put on his jacket and left. Fiona stared at Mickey shuffling as much pancakes in his mouth as he can.

"The fuck you looking at?" He groaned through the pancakes. Fiona shook her head and got up. Ian was right. They were tiptoeing. How could they not? They were used to Monica but not Ian. That was what made it worse. Things could never be the same again.

...

Ian rang the door bell for the fifth time in a row. No answer. He put down the heavy box and put his ear to the door. He could here the baby crying. He turned the doorknob.

"Mandy?" Ian called out. Yevgeny fussed in his cradle. Ian picked him up and he stopped. Ian put him back down and looked around the house. It was a mess. As he got closer to Mandy's room he could hear moaning.

"Incase you went deaf..." Ian barged in.

"What the fuck?!?" Ian yelled. Kenyatta jumped off of Svetlana. She covered up her face but Ian could see the bruises and blood.

"You son of a bitch!" Ian charged for Kenyatta.

...

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Mickey asked when Ian opened the door.

"What do want?" Ian ignored the question. Mickey tried to get through but Ian blocked him.

"Why are you here?" Ian asked again. Mickey didn't know how to respond.

"Look, I think you should go home." Ian said. Mickey looked at Ian who couldn't look him in his eyes.

"So, you're kicking me out." Mickey responded. Ian sighed. His left eye bruising and his lip busted he walked into the kitchen. Of course Mickey followed.

"I thought things were good. We were good." Ian put the bag of frozen peas on his eye.

"Christ, just go home. To your family." Ian said frustratedly.

"That's what this is about. Ian-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Ian yelled as he threw the peas across the kitchen.

"I don't want you here, I don't need you here. So please, just go home." Ian pleaded. Mickey slammed the door.

...

"Not you too." Mickey sighed as he walked past Svetlana wearing a nice bruise on her face. Mandy pushed past him.

"Where the fuck were you?" She asked as she handed Svetlana an icepack to put on her eye.

"Ian's." Mandy scoffed.

"So while you were fucking your boyfriend, Kenyatta was.." Mandy couldn't finish the sentence. She sat next to Svetlana and rubbed her back.

"Kenyatta did this? I'm gonna kill him." Mickey growled he started for his gun collection.

"Don't bother. He's gone. If it wasn't for carrot boy." Svetlana got up and picked up Yevgeny from the new baby swing that Ian brought. She got into mickeys face.

He's more of a man than you'll ever be. you're still a scared, weak pussy." Svetlana cursed as she went to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian reunite. Enter a new character.

"I get it now. I'm sorry you had to deal with that shit. I should have been there." Mickey apologizes when Ian opens the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ian asks. His eyes are cold and distant.

"Who the fuck else would I tell this to? You're the one who got hurt." Mickey says blatantly.

"Your wife. The woman who got rape by that monster. Or how about to your son, who you haven't given a shit about since he was born." Ian walks away.

"What the fuck do you want from me? I'm doing the best that I can!" Mickey yells following Ian upstairs.

"No. You're not. What I want doesn't matter." Ian grabs the military bag from under his bed.

"Yes, it pretty fucking much matters. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Mickey begs as Ian opens his drawers and starts to fill his bag.

"You've never listens to anyone a day in your life, what makes me think you'll start now." Ian looks around the room. His mind spinning.

"I mean, this was why I left. I can't be around you." Ian returns to packing his bag.

"Ian." Mickey calls. He doesn't answer. Filling his bag to the brim.

"Ian!" Mickey pulls him away from his drawer.

"You're not just anyone. You're..." Mickey sighs. He swallows down the words that were about to leave his mouth. But if it'll keep Ian here. Fuck it.

"I love you." Mickeys breath shudders.

They stood there motionless. The deafening silence consumed the room. Then just like at Mickey's wedding they crashed into each other.

...

On the single bed, their bodies intwined together under the covers nothing could bothered them. They both slept breathing in each other like oxygen.

Ian's phone illuminated the dark room. It's vibrating shaking the bedside table. Without opening his eyes he reached for it.

"-lo?" Ian muttered out. He sighed at the voice on the line.

"Are you drunk, crazy or just plain stupid?" Ian sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"On my way." Ian closed the call and looked behind him at Mickey on the bed. He looked peaceful. Ian laughed lightly to himself.

Mickey Milkovich told him he loved him.

...

"Okay." Ian grunted as Brian stumbled inside. He guided him to the couch. Brian collapsed onto it.

"You're such a good-" Brian gagged. Ian knew what was about to happen.

"No." He said as Brian gagged again. Another gag sent him running for a bucket.

" friend." Brian exhaled after vomiting. Ian cringed.

"Whatever get some sleep." Ian started for the stairs.  
"Oh and whatever you do, don't come upstairs. There's a bathroom by the kitchen." Ian tiptoed into his room and slipped back into Mickey's arms.


End file.
